


Летящей походкой

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), POV Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Дин всегда боялся летать самолетом. Но ему и в кошмарном сне не могло присниться, что он окажется в небе без него…
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097





	Летящей походкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Men and a Bunker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566649) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



> Two Men and a Bunker / Chapter 15: Light on his Feet

_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Дину определенно не следует рыться в хранилищах Бункера – это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему.

На этот раз он откопал крылатые сандалии Меркурия. Даже я не предполагал, что ему хватит глупости втиснуть в них свои ножищи сорок пятого размера.

Он думал, что отколет классную шутку, летая в них по всему Бункеру. Хотя лично я уверен, что ему просто хотелось стать на время выше меня.

Но потом этот несчастный придурок вышел на улицу, чтобы запереть Импалу, забыв, что он в сандалиях.

Летевший мимо кукурузник подобрал его где-то над северной Айовой.


End file.
